


The Tower

by Airrah11



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, KaZe, M/M, Mpreg, Powerful Zero, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airrah11/pseuds/Airrah11
Summary: "Beware the Devils you know and the Devils you don't. Some demons are worse to face than others."Tarot Meanings: Acts of Divine Love, Shocking Change, Liberation & Freedom. KaZe (of course), Powerful Zero, MPreg, Soulmate.The Tower Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/airrah11/playlist/1Kslx7Ttq0gRYY9I5ImCwm





	1. Never Go Back

A/N: Here is yet another VK fanfic. And I've actually done some vague prep work for this one so... here's to hoping I pump out chapters steadily! Please SUBSCRIBE and COMMENT! I'd love to hear what ya'll think about this and the coming chapters! I want to know your impressions and your predictions, so please feel free to send them in! As always, please leave your questions in the comments and I will get back to you as soon as I receive them! :)  
.  
.  
.

A hand grips his arm, claws ripping into flesh and shredding skin, blood flowing in rivers down his wounded limb.

It’s a dream- it has to be. This cannot be the end.

Zero bolted through the shadows after ripping the hand away and shooting Bloody Rose into the darkness with his uninjured hand. 

He could feel it tracking his movements and so he made sure to run farther, to run with lighter feet, barely disturbing the grass as he weaved in between trees and across rivers- not focused on where he was really going, so much as it was far from here.

Memories of a lover’s warm embrace, gentle touches and smooth laughter echo in his mind and he is near convinced that he was indeed dying.

His arm burned with poison as it slowly began to make its way into his system, slowing him down and making his vision blurry.

He had to get back- he had something to do…

What did he have to do?

He had made it a mile, maybe a mile and a half, before he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

His canines ached and his eyes burned with a fury and he found himself aching with his need for fresh blood. Zero lost track of time then, losing himself in the haze that was bloodlust, not even sensing the predator draw closer until he found himself being turned around forcefully and made to look in the eyes of the beast.

Hungry crimson eyes bore down upon him and if he had ever felt fear since that day so long ago he would have screamed in fright. As it was, he merely prepared himself for death, his own vision blackening around the edges as he slowly lost his battle to remain conscious.

“My beauty,” The beast hissed, “You are mine at last- free from that pureblood’s hold. Now you can be mine in truth…”

 

Zero tried to pull away from the monster but it held firm, its claws digging into his arms, his uninjured one being rendered broken like the first. 

The beast trailed his nose along Zero’s throat and he let out a growl, “Let go of me!”

It smirked against his neck, its own canines sharpening to press like daggers into his flesh. 

“No, I think not.” It professed and Zero cried out as it struck, tearing open his throat, blood flowing down his shoulder and marring his clothes. 

No one was coming to help him.

Zero bolted up in bed as the dream dissolved, his skin slick with a cold sweat. He swallowed down his apprehension and laid back down for a few more moments, focusing on calming his unsteady heart. 

What was the beast that haunted his dreams?

Whatever it was, he didn’t think it was Kuran.

But within the span of that thought he let out a scream as his flesh was clawed open and the burning of the poison returned to both his arms. 

Zero was plastered to the bed, his vampire senses coming alight as he felt the beast press down upon him with an astral hand from afar, the wounds from his dreams manifesting in his reality.

Blood flowed down his arms and tainted the cream sheets, dripping down onto the hardwood floors as his bedroom door burst open and the headmaster came bolting in, Yuki on his tail. 

Cross was shocked at his appearance and even more so as Zero begged him for help.

“Help me!” He begged and Cross sent Yuki to wake the nurse in the nearby clinic.

Zero lost track of the time that passed from then on, coming in and out of consciousness as a fiery pain licked at him, changing him into something he knew he would never be able to turn back from.

What it was, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that he could vaguely feel the presence of others from where he lay- the concerned mother henning of Cross, the worrying Yuki, the calming presence of his former sensei. 

 

The one he did not notice was that of Kuran though he was there, just hanging onto the edges of the clinic room, watching the situation from afar before flitting away into the night.

Time passed, or at least Zero wanted to believe it did.

Nothing helped- nothing they could do anyway.

His pained mind dreamt of nightmares that he had never before glimpsed even in his darkest of times. 

He came to briefly in the wee hours of the morning, just after dawn.

It would not be for long as he felt his breathing pick back up again and the poison that coursed through him surged back to life.

This time he would not wake as he was before- no, he would wake up as something much more, beyond human, beyond hunter, beyond level-D.

Beyond pureblood.

When he awakened, it would be as the new progenitor of a Greater Race. 

It would not be a happy awakening for Zero Kiryu.


	2. Twisted

Kuran Kaname was not a patient person by nature- no, he craved immediate gratification more than most in all honesty. It was only when he had seen plans pay off rather well as a child that he had ever learned even a modicum of patience.

But the childhood he referred to was thousands of year gone by now.

He had done everything right according to his greatest plan thus far- to save his beloved Yuki at any cost.

Even at the expense of his destined soulmate- a soulmate he had loathed from the moment he had met him.

Kiryu Zero was not someone Kaname would allow himself to cherish- no, the hunter was beneath him in almost every way that mattered.

Really the only thing that could ever signal the ex-hunter as Kaname's soulmate was his inability to be snared by the pureblood's compulsion.

Kaname would never allow the hunter to know of his supposed pre-ordained import to the pureblood prince- he would never allow anyone to know of the ex-hunters true relation to him.

Luckily, as soon as Kiryu fulfilled his role as Yuki's Knight he could leave the silver haired level-D behind to his no doubt miserable end- or at least so he had thought.

But Kiryu had taken ill three weeks ago, leaving Kaname's planning in shambles for the time being.

He had even snuck into the male's clinic room to feed him some of his blood- the male hadn't even fought it, too weak to even notice Kaname's presence within the room.

In the days following his admittance to the clinic Cross and Yuki had barely left his side, Yagari himself only departing on mission and scheduled nightly classes.

But they had each began to take care of their own lives slowly, Cross moving to take care of the Academy as was his job and Yuki wheedling her friend Yori into the missing prefect's role, virtually replacing her adoptive brother.

All the while Kiryu was left alone in the clinic, or at least so it had been until Seiren updated him of a new guest to the clinic- a new Day Class student- a female hunter, he'd been informed.

Morita Lirona.

He had set Seiren to researching her ties to Kiryu at the beginning of the week and it had soon became apparent that she was more than just a friend to the ex-hunter.

No, apparently she was his betrothed.

His window creaked under the pressure of his telekinesis at the mere mention of it.

His beast demanded he kill the female- but he couldn't afford to be messy.

Not only would it destroy the fragile peace between Vampire Society and the Hunter's Association, but it would bring light upon his connection to the hunter.

Why should he care that they were betrothed from birth to one another?

The hunter was headed for a terrible end either by his own gun or the hands of another hunter when he descended to an E after Kaname took Yuki away from the school and abandoned him to his unending hunger.

He was not jealous, or at least that's what he told himself.

He forced himself to relax his hold on the pen he gripped, dropping it down onto his mahogany desk in his office.

Seiren had slipped within while he was caught up in his thoughts and he waved her closer upon noticing her presence.

"Kaname-sama," She bowed, "I have come with my findings on the Morita heiress."

He waved her on.

"She was born approximately ten days after the Kiryu twins and it appears as though both the Kiryu's and the Morita's were already allied since they had been commonly teamed up with one another on larger assignments.

"Kiryu Zero was betrothed to her officially in the spring of their fifth years, and they were trained together sporadically over the years up until the Kiryu family's attack.

"Since that time, their interactions have been severely limited outside of a few letters each year between the two."

"What is her background?" He inquired.

"She was trained by several unnamed hunters in her file- most of them for unlisted reasons. She specializes in what hunter's call 'baiting', commonly using herself as bait to lure in her prey. She was separated from the main body of hunting society at the onset of puberty however and has had limited interactions with other hunters for the past several years. It says in her file that her parents were considering departing the Hunters in favor of opening their own private service…"

Seiren trailed off before handing him a file on the girl.

He flipped it open and skimmed the contents before zeroing in on the photograph provided of her.

His beast rattled its cages in jealousy.

He had yet to see the girl in person, but she was exceptionally attractive for a human- easily on level with the female purebloods he had interacted with himself.

But she was no vampire- her skin glowed with life and her eyes sparkled with humor in that way that mortal men seemed to find attractive.

Like she knew a grand joke and was just itching to tell it.

Full, auburn colored curls framed a heart shaped face that was made up of delicate features.

A full pout contorted into a clever smirk, large cat-shaped hazel blue eyes, and fresh unmarred skin.

Why couldn't she be ugly?

Kaname ground his teeth at the thought- he was above such thoughts, surely!

He forced himself to relax after a moment and dismissed Seiren with barely a glance.

Why did he suddenly care that Kiryu was not securely his when he glanced at her?

Kiryu would never know of their connection- only born vampires could detect their soulmates after all.

Kaname had been utterly shocked when he discovered that the pre-teen that attacked him was his supposed mate- Kiryu had worn all of Kaname's favorite scents, drawing the pureblood to the younger male.

No one had ever smelled so alluring to him- not even Yuki.

But he had promised Yuki that they would one day marry, and he had reaffirmed that promise every time he caught her falling over herself in his presence, her eyes full with barely concealed affection for him.

He had known he didn't deserve it- he had stolen her real brother from her after all- but still he craved it.

He craved it so much that he was willing to tear apart his supposed mate so he had no competition for her affections.

But he hadn't because he'd known for years that to do that would crush her.

No, they had to be allowed to part on their own.

Then and only then would Kiryu be allowed to die.

No, he reminded himself, even I can not fully control the ways of life and death.

He could not control it even as it stood now- even as Kiryu seemed dead set on dying in the clinic of unknown causes.

He glanced down at the photo of Morita Lirona and narrowed his eyes.

He loathed how his monster wanted to rips her to tattered ribbons- how he wanted to bathe in the blood of a girl who was stealing his mate from him- a mate he didn't even want, or at least that's what he told himself.

And as much as he hated to think it- he couldn't bear to lose his inadvertent mate to some hunter brat.

No, not me- my beast.

Kaname refused to ever care for Kiryu- not in a million years- not ever.

My beast may crave Kiryu- but I never will.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Thank ya'll so much for reading- please FOLLOW and COMMENT your impressions/predictions/so on, I'd really like to hear them! What I really want ya'll opinions on this time is how ya'll like/dislike how I wrote via Kaname's perspective- I really want to know :)


	3. The Beautiful & Damned

A/N: Here is the next chapter of the Tower! Enjoy :)  
.  
.  
.  
Zero blinked hazy eyes as he came to in the clinic, his mind bogged down by the demons that yet haunted his dreams.

But it was not a demon that he first laid eyes on- no, this face was familiar for a different reason.

Lirona.

He hadn’t seen her in in person for years- but they had never stopped writing one another, even if they had slowed down their correspondence.

She was skimming a magazine in her lap, her gaze bored and at the same time like she wasn’t really present.

“L-lir…” He coughed, his voice rough and incredibly dry even to his own ears.

She whipped her head to the side to look at him, hazel blue eyes wide.

“Zero! You’re awake!”

She rushed to the sink and retrieved a glass of water for him and he took it, thankful for the strength he had to take the cup from her.

She re-filled the cup several times and he drank till he was near overflowing.

“Thank you,” He murmured.

He could feel the absence of his long-constructed mask but couldn’t seem to care when he was around her- it had always been like that- he had never been able to lie to her.

He scoffed silently- like she would have even allowed him to lie to her.

She sank down onto the bed he was laid out on, taking his cool hand into her warm palm and running her fingers over the back in lackadaisical designs.

She blew out a long breath, “I just got here a week ago- the Nurse said you’d been unconscious for almost a month, Zero.”

His eyes widened, but only slightly.

He glanced away after a second, “I’m sorry you to see me like this, Lir.”

He turned back to look at her, but her eyes were solely on his hand.

“I wasn’t aware you were to arrive soon. Your family sent no word- and our last letter was in march.”

She laughed, “Yeah… things have just gotten crazy at home. My parents are opening up their own hunting group- separate from the H.A., and I’ve been distracted by my studies. Time just flew by without me noticing, I suppose.”

He had suspected as much, Lirona had never been good at paying attention to anything that didn’t capture her attention. But when her attention was captured, well, you’d be hard pressed to tear her away from whatever it was that had ensnared her.

He wasn’t hurt by her forgetting about him- in all honesty he had forgotten her for a while there too. Life at the Academy had been getting rougher as the school year progressed, and it had been less than a week after the Winter Formal when he must have spiraled and landed in the clinic.

“And I wanted to surprise you!” She smiled, looking back up at him.

His lips gave a slight upturn and her grin widened before her eyes narrowed on him in suspicion.

“Don’t tell me, Zero… Did you forget about the ghost phase?”

At her reminder his eyes widened once more.

He had forgotten.

Lirona and he were to be aligned for a ‘ghost phase’ as part of the betrothal their parents had signed.

A ghost phase was like a trial phase of sorts- but in ways more and less tangible. 

They would court for thirteen weeks before they were to marry and bond their two lines. 

But during those weeks they were still allowed to see and dabble with others to ‘get it out of their system’, or at least that was how Yagari had once put it to them.

When they were younger they had joked about it relentlessly, with Ichiru mocking Zero constantly for a statement he thought he had made in private to the female hunter.

“I don’t need a ‘ghost phase’, Lir. Let’s get married now!”

He flushed with embarrassment at the memory and Lirona laughed, scooting closer and running a hand over his cheek.

Her hands were blissfully warm against his skin and something pulled him closer to her- something about her touch made him yearn to be even closer to her.

Had it always been this way?

Had he always wanted her this much?

In the past year he had come to love Yuki, but with Lirona sitting so close to him, all he could think about was the female hunter.

He remembered loving her as a child, but could he love her like how they were meant to as a married couple?

Something about her touch told him that he could- that all he had to do was remind her about that childish sentiment and it would be done immediately.

He couldn’t, though. 

He couldn’t bring himself to- at least not yet.

When they were children he had adored her- but the part of himself that had kept his common sense knew that he barely knew her now.

She could have changed vastly from how she was then.

No, they needed this time to get to know one another again.

“Zero?” She asked and he blinked, coming down from his haze.

She ran a finger over the silver cuffs that sat along his ear and he gave an involuntary shiver.

“Have you- have you met Cross and Yuki yet?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I’ve met Cross only when my parents dropped me off and enrolled me- I haven’t met your adopted sister yet. You’ll have to introduce us, I’m sure she’s just as great as you said.”

The door clicked open to the room and the Nurse appeared in the doorway.

She gaped silently at the two of them for a moment before righting herself.

“Kiryu-kun, I must say, it is a shock to see you up and awake.” She said, “Morita-san must be a better caregiver than I if you only wake up for her.”

Zero chuckled as Lirona’s face lit up with a bright cherry blush.

She laughed it off nervously.

“Come now, Morita-san. No need to be embarrassed. Kiryu-kun, you have such a good friend to stay with you all week long.” the Nurse teased and Lirona’s blush deepened before she bolted out of the room to escape.

Zero couldn’t quite contain the laughter that escaped.

 

An hour later found Lirona back at his side with fresh food.

They ate in companionable silence, their interactions made up of teasing gestures and sly silent in-jokes.

An hour after that saw the arrival of Cross in a whirl of blanket scarves and soft housecoats, Yuki coming in on his heels.

They both stopped short at the sight that greeted them of Zero smiling with a new girl. 

Cross was silent and still as a statue for a moment as he took in the scene, brief confusion followed by joy at seeing his son so happy and so… well, awake.

Yuki was much slower to join them as Cross bolted closer, tackling the bed-bound Zero who let out a series of growls before shoving him off, even as his lips still kept their upturn edge.

No, Yuki was focused on the girl that sat beside her… adopted brother, she reminded herself.

The girl was tall and leggy with alluring curves that Yuki was sure lured every boy she wanted to her. 

Her auburn hair was long and fell to kiss the underside of her C-cup breasts (much more than Yuki had, a part of her snarked), while her face was clear of any adolescent acne or blemishes- her features eerily perfect as if she were a work of art come to life. 

A part of Yuki screamed at the girl’s presence- Zero was her’s.

No, no he wasn’t.

You choose Kaname every time you see him- every time despite how close Zero is to you at the time. You forget Zero every time Kaname so much as steps within sight.

He is not yours. 

You chose your path, Yuki. You must deal with it.

But… but maybe it wasn’t too late.

No, that was cruel- too cruel, to just leave him hanging on.

Yuki pasted a smile on her face as she stepped forward to introduce herself to the girl.

The girl turned to scan her and clearly thought nothing of her given by how quickly she glanced away.

Well, until Zero introduced her.

“Lir, this is Yuki.” He said and the girl turned back to take her in a little more.

She stood from the bed and ghosted over to the shorter girl.

“Hi, Yuki-chan.” She smiled, “My name is Morita Lirona. Please, call me Lirona.”

Yuki swallowed, “Hello, Lirona-san. It’s nice to meet you.”

No, it really wasn’t. The other girl moved with a predatory grace that rivaled any vampire Yuki had met and there was something in her eyes that spoke of danger.

She scared Yuki- Lirona was most certainly warning her off.

The girl- the intruder- was staking a claim on Zero- Yuki’s Zero.

No, not Yuki’s Zero.

Yuki glanced away from her and the hazel eyed girl strode back to the bed and perched on the opposite side to allow Cross and Yuki to take up the chairs in the room.

Yuki saw red when the girl grabbed Zero’s hand.

Kaien waved her forward and she rid herself of the thought, instead noting how Zero must know the other girl.

Zero introduced his adopted family to Lirona in full, with the auburn haired female filling in their shared backstory where he left gaps.

By the end, Yuki’s knuckles were white with how tight she held her skirt in her fist.

Zero is hers… not mine. I must remember that.

Yuki could see the threat in Lirona’s eyes how the girl-no, woman- would not let Yuki see the next day if the petite brunette were to cross her.

Zero, I hope she’s good for you, but she scares me so much that I worry if she’s good for the rest of us.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: As always, leave questions/inquiries in the reviews/comments and I'll reply as soon as I get them! Please SUBSCRIBE/FOLLOW for more and be sure to (!) COMMENT/REVIEW (!) your impressions and opinions! Question for ya'll this chapter: What is your impression of Yuki in this story? Any Yuki-haters in the audience? Let me know! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Call Me When You're Sober

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of The Tower- thank you so much for responding to this story, it makes me SO happy <3\. Anyway, please enjoy :)  
.  
.  
.  
Zero was released from the clinic three days later and free to return to prefect duties as soon as he wished, which he would not have wished had Lirona not been persuaded by Cross to sign on as a fourth prefect since Wakaba had decided to remain as Yuki’s partner.

Cross had sorted out a rough schedule for them to follow- Yuki and Wakaba would take the school grounds every other day while Zero and Lirona would take inside the school until they switched for the next night.

It suited Zero fine- it was easier to keep an eye on the vampires and make sure they stayed in class and left Yuki and Yori on the safer side of things, sticking them with taking care of the foolish Day Class who strayed back to the campus after night descended to photograph their idols.

On the weekends the two hunters would train the pair of girls- Lirona taking care of Yuki while Zero trained Yori.

It had taken a while to get used to, and they all handled transition so it made transition much easier for them all.

It was the second week of the new schedule and Zero and Yori had taken a break to watch Lirona hand Yuki her ass with both her own and Yuki’s weapon.

Yuki had changed into a rare pair of jeans and an old t-shirt for the training session while Lirona had opted for a pleated maroon skirt and black short sleeved button down, her legs bare except for her holster and silent high tops as she seamlessly dodged Yuki’s shitty attempts at offense, dancing circles around the short brunette to land harsh strikes that would no doubt leave bruises.

“Yuki’s not very good at this.” Yori remarked and Zero cocked a brow.

He had opted for jeans as well and a loose white button down with the top unbuttoned to keep cool, only his shoulder holster for Bloody Rose topping off the outfit.

He hadn’t used Bloody Rose to train Yori though- he had opted for bringing out a katana to spar against her own.

“No, she isn’t. But Lirona has shown her more patience than I would.”

Yori had dressed with common sense- a pair of thick leggings with enough give to move seamlessly and a plain t-shirt with a university’s name scrolled over the breasts.

She had done well that day, dodging his hits smoothly most of the time and even going so far as to attempt an offensive. It hadn’t lasted long, but she had nearly gotten him once or twice.

“Lirona-san bangs her up pretty bad though.” Yori drawled and Zero shrugged.

“She’s just knocking her into shape. Lirona won’t do her serious damage, I’m sure.”

A yelp was heard as Yuki landed on her ass for the fifth time within the past five minutes followed by an annoyed sigh.

Lirona glanced at the two of them and tossed Yuki Artemis without checking to see if she caught it.

Lirona’s own staff- technically a Knight’s Lance named Soul Stealer- retracted into a small rod and she tucked it back into her thigh holster as she approached the silverette and his charge.

“She’s hopeless,” Lirona muttered and Yuki gave a yelp of indignation.

“I am not! Lirona-san you’re so mean.”

Lirona rolled her eyes and took a sip of water from her water bottle as she sat down beneath the tree with them.

“She’s improving, though.” Zero stated and Lirona shrugged.

“She wouldn’t last five minutes with an E, let alone a Noble if one of her lover’s court stepped out of line.”

 

Yuki’s face erupted into a brilliant apple red and she stuttered, “T-t-hat would be inappropriate.”

Zero rolled his eyes, “She was being sarcastic, Yuki.”

Yuki frowned, but said nothing, flopping down beside Yori who promptly handed her a hidden chocolate to cheer her up.

The hunters made eye contact and rolled their eyes.

Lirona turned to Yori, “You’re progressing well, Yori-chan.”

 

Yori gaped, the huntress didn’t give out compliments ever.

Yuki frowned beside her.

Zero nodded, “Yes, you’re lasting longer and have managed to land a hit today. We need to move you to a different weapon, though.”

Lirona looked at him with a cocked brow.

“The sword is too heavy for her- her arm quivers even when she’s not defending.”

 

Lirona nodded, “Maybe a xiphos would be better for her than a katana.”

Zero nodded, “Cross has a couple in the basement.”

He glanced at Yori, “We’ll test a few out tomorrow.”

“Are we done for today?” Yuki asked, her eyes glinting with unconcealed hope.

The hunters shared a glance and Zero sighed, “I suppose. Why?”

Yuki blushed, “Kaname-senpai is coming over tonight.”

Zero frowned, but didn’t speak up against it. Well until she asked him to cook dinner.

He narrowed his eyes on her with irritation.

She quickly held up two hands, “It’s family dinner night and it’s your turn to cook.”

 

“It’s always my turn to cook- neither you nor Cross can cook anything edible.” He paused and narrowed his eyes further on her and interrupted her, “And no, cereal or toast does not count.”

She closed her mouth.

Lirona laughed, “I’ll cook tonight, then.”

Yuki frowned at her, but the older girl paid her no mind.

Lirona had taken to coming over for their family dinners and Cross had welcomed her with open arms because apparently she was special to Zero in the way Kaname was to her.

Yuki didn’t trust her trainer though and almost wished Cross had remained as her trainer.

She’s not going to poison you, Yuki.

“You must join us too, Yori-chan. I can assure you my cooking is much better than the cafeteria’s.” Lirona smiled and Yori accepted.

Yuki smiled at that, Yori hadn’t eaten with them but for a few times because she studied hard on weekend evenings.

Lirona and Zero stood and began to walk back to the house to begin gathering up foodstuffs to prepare and the pair of girls stood and followed them a few feet behind.

Yori was silent beside her and Yuki began to joke and prattle on mindlessly as they entered the house and settled down in the living room while the two older teens went to the kitchen.

 

Zero grimaced as his side ached with pain once again and Lirona appeared at his side the next moment, lifting up his shirt to glimpse the fresh welt that appeared.

“I don’t know what’s causing them.” He sighed, “They just keep appearing and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You still think this is the work of that beast from your dreams?” She asked, worry glinting out at him from her green-blue eyes.

He nodded, “I’ve been looking into it and talked to Yagari about it but he doesn’t know either.”

She placed a hand over the wound and immediately her familiar warmth stretched out to heal the aching welt.

He sighed in satisfaction as she worked her magic, pleasure racing through him and eroding the pain.

As always, when she pulled away a new white scar in the design of a rune lay where the welt had been- it was always a new rune and he didn’t know whether this one would fade like the last one or not.

He never asked if she knew what they were- innately trusting her as much as he had when they were children.

When he opened his eyes his vision was clearer as well- as perfect as it had been since he had awakened in the clinic, suddenly without the need for his reading glasses.

“Zero, I think something’s happening to you…” She whispered.

“What? What do you think is happening to me?”

She sighed and made sure the kitchen door was shut tight, locking it for good measure before she stepped back to his side, her curls bouncing as she moved.

“Zero, each day you’re faster than you were before. You’re stronger too. If you weren’t being careful to not lay a hit on Wakaba she’d have bruises.”

He frowned, “That can’t be…”

 

She blew out a breath, “I’m surprised she was even able to land a hit on you at all. Yuki didn’t notice because she’s kind of… dense, but you were a blur, Zero. I’m surprised Yori didn’t say anything.

“I only started keep track since we sparred last week- Zero you hit harder than any person I’ve encountered, and you weren’t even trying. I had bruises afterward that I had to heal.”

She sighed, “I could barely keep up with you and I’ve been trained to use magic and fight at the same time. I had to use agility and stamina charms to keep up.”

He frowned and leaned against the counter.

Lirona disregarded him for a moment to let him think, going back to cutting up vegetable and herbs to season the beef for dinner.

“Are you sure?” He asked and she nodded.

“I’ve never seen anyone fight like that before, Zero. You can’t even lope it in with the fact that you’re a level-D- lower class vamps don’t even come close except when they’re in a hunger craze.”

He went silent.

If that was true he was glad he had been careful to slow down while he trained Wakaba.

Not to mention how he hadn’t been thirsty since he’d come to in the clinic- hadn’t even craved any blood let alone felt the need to feed.

What was going on with him?

What had that thing done to him to make him like this?

It was almost like he wasn’t a level-D heading for level-E anymore.

But that should be impossible, right?

He chewed his lip restlessly before inserting himself back into helping her cook to keep himself busy.

Come to think of it- he hadn’t gained even a bruise no matter how hard Lirona had hit him in their sparring sessions.

No, the only aches and pains he had now were from the mysterious injuries that appeared and headaches he awakened with every morning.

“What do you think I should do?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, Zero.”

She bit her lip, “Maybe you should ask the pureblood Yuki idolizes.”

His eyes widened, “Kuran? Go to Kuran for help?”

 

He scoffed, “Like that bastard would help me.”

 

Lirona sighed, “Why not ask at least? He was invested enough to feed you from his own vein, he’d probably be willing to see what was going on with you.”

 

He almost regretted telling Lirona about all that had been happening as she narrowed her eyes on him, pushing him to go to the pureblood he hated most in this world now that Shizuka was dead.

He glanced away and tossed the chopped beef into the wok to brown along with the seasonings they had laid aside.

The doorbell rang and they heard Yuki yelp as a crash was heard from the living room before she bolted to the door to greet her precious sempai.

Zero’s lip curled in distaste as did Lirona’s, both of them glancing at one another only to burst into refreshing laughter.

They finished preparing the food and somewhere along the line Yori had inserted herself into their cooking session, Yori preparing a salad and setting the table with Zero as Lirona plated the food.

The door to the kitchen slid open as Cross flitted inside followed by Yuki and Kuran, who all seated themselves at the table relatively quietly, Yuki sitting beside Kuran with Cross at the head of one end of the table.

Yori brought over the salad and sat across from Yuki and left the spot across from Kuran open along with the spot beside him at the opposite head.

He and Lirona quickly brought over the food and handed it out and Lirona thankfully took up the seat beside the pureblood, leaving Zero to sit across from him.

Cross and Yuki immediately dug in and ate with little regard for manners, barely stopping to thank Lirona.

The huntress didn’t appear too bothered by it, eating sparsely with little regard for the two of them.

“Kaname-kun!” Cross cried after cleaning his plate, drawing the pureblood’s attention from his casual drifting gaze.

“Yes?”

“I have heard that a representative from the Council is stopping by next week.”

Kuran nodded, “Yes, I believe a hunter’s representative is set to come to inspect the same day.”

“Wednesday? Oh, yes.” Cross sighed, “It appears the Association has gone uneasy at the developments that have arisen within the past six months.”

Zero caught Lirona’s attention and Lirona interrupted the two with another thought.

“What is the name of the representative Cross-san?” Lirona asked, “If they hail from the Fumaki clan they could be sent for us.”

Cross’ brows furrowed, “I had forgotten your betrothal- I suppose that could be it.”

Yuki and Yori had stilled at Cross’ unwitting announcement.

“You’re engaged?” Yuki asked Zero and he nodded.

“Our parents made and signed a marriage contract when we were just getting into training.” He explained to her.

“And the Fumaki is the clan that oversees marriage contracts for hunters- they are one of the record keeping clans.” Lirona drawled, “I believe they still use the Association’s seal, despite their loose connection at the moment.”

Zero looked at her with a raised brow.

“Fujiwara Kim and Tomaki Ken were just receiving their visit as I left the compound.” She alluded.

He nodded.

“Why are the Council sending representatives?” Cross asked and Kuran’s mask did not crack, though Zero could sense his growing irritation.

“Much of the same.” He drawled, his voice dry.

Cross nodded and quickly took his plate to the sink with a muttered excuse about having to get up early in the morning.

Everyone knew he would be lying in wait with a camera for an hour however and didn’t rush to leave in favor of the living room.

Yori left a few minutes after that, knowing Yuki would be hanging onto Kaname till he left.

Zero took her plate and his and disappeared into the kitchen to begin washing them up.

He didn’t hear Lirona speak up after he left, but he did hear Yuki begin her prattling again.

Lirona entered the kitchen a few minutes later and began to help wash the rest of the dishes, boxing up the leftovers for later.

“I asked him to stay to talk to you.”

He stilled then blew out a breath, “Alright.”

She smiled at him and he smiled back, hissing when he felt another welt form, this time on his lower back.

She frowned and had him point her to the welt, which she scanned after picking up his shirt.

She sighed, “Show him this as well, just be careful not to put any pressure on it.”

She pulled his shirt back down and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll handle the rest of this. You go rest in your room, maybe put some ice on it…”

She was worried, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

He nodded and gathered up an ice pack before heading upstairs to his room, passing by the living room where Yuki was still chattering animatedly.

He couldn’t find it in him to scoff at her behavior anymore.

Who the fuck cared if she wanted to sell her soul to be the pureblood’s lover?

I had cared.

It didn’t matter now.

The longer he spent with Lirona the farther Yuki seemed to be drifting away from him- and the harder it became to conjure up any feeling of love for her.

Even as her supposed adoptive brother.

Her quirks he had at times found charming were wearing on him and he found it difficult not to snap at her when he was left alone with her.

For that matter- the harder it was to find anyone he lived around worth his attention except for Lirona.

He knew he would never tire of her- all the feelings he had for her had come back already and he knew it was only a matter of thirteen- no eleven weeks before they were to marry.

Two weeks had already passed?

It had gone by so fast- he had barely noticed it.

He groaned as he fell face first into his unmade bed and he tucked the ice pack against the welt beneath his shirt, sighing with satisfaction as it numbed the pain.

He hadn’t said anything to Kuran yet today he realized.

He hadn’t even frowned at the pureblood at the dinner table.

Normally he was primed to fight the vampire but apparently not tonight.

Perhaps I’m just tired of fighting- of running on fumes since that night.

Zero found himself hoping he would soon be free of it all- he had no way to know that he would be- just not physically.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: As always, leave any questions in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I get them! Please PLEASE please FOLLOW and (!) COMMENT (!) your impressions/opinions, I really want to know what you think! My questions for ya'll this chapter- What are your predictions for what's wrong with Zero? Do you think Kaname might know what's afflicting him when he talks to him and sees the welt? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

A/N: Here is the fifth chapter- believe it or not, it was originally much shorter, so it could be worse. I'm getting a headache, so Imma be brief- Enjoy :)

 

A knock stirred the silver haired hunter from his sleep and the door fell open to reveal Kuran standing in the doorway, his posture as impeccable as always- his ever so perfect facade unflinching beneath Zero's glare.

The pureblood stepped within the room and shut the door silently, gliding inside and settling down in the silverette's desk chair as the prefect sat up and stretched, wincing when he felt a fresh welt emerge between his shoulder blades.

"Morita-san said you wished to discuss something?" Kuran prodded and Zero nodded, dropping his glare and tossing the lukewarm ice pack on his side table.

"Ever since I came too in the clinic I've been getting painful welts all the time with seemingly no cause. They just appear out of nowhere." He sighed, popping his back as he forced himself to sit straight.

Kaname cocked a brow as if to ask what it or perhaps he had to do with anything.

Zero ground his teeth, "I've also been getting these… dreams. The first one happened the night I ended up in the clinic."

A glimmer of interest sparked in Kuran's gaze, "Tell me about them."

"I'm getting chased by this… thing in the woods. It's a beast of some sort- but not one I've ever studied- I'm usually running from it so I haven't gotten a good 'look' at it, but it had poisonous claws of some sort and whatever it is, it's stronger than it looks."

He paused, "It's faster than anything I've ever come across too."

Kuran waved him on.

He sighed, "It always catches me, no matter what I do, no matter how I've changed tactics from the nights before. It always… I don't know- it just always knows- like it knows everything about me- everything that's going on in my life. Like it's been watching me since birth- no, like it's been inside me, knows what I'd do better than even I do."

Kuran was silent for several moments, and the hunter didn't make eye contact- he already felt too vulnerable asking the pureblood of all beings for help.

He grimaced, standing up and turning around, lifting up his sleep shirt to reveal two angry welts, both of them green and purple, both of them still stinging in agitation.

All of a sudden he felt Kuran gently prod them- his touch blissfully cool, like ice against the heated bruises. He was dead set on denying it later, but Kuran's touch was certainly not unwelcome- somehow appealing to him on a lower, more primal level.

Kuran pulled back after a moment and Zero pulled his shirt back down, glancing at the pureblood barely enough to capture an interested gleam in his wine colored eyes.

He turned to sit back down but suddenly felt Kuran pick him up and sit down on the bed, pulling him onto his lap.

"What the fuck, Kuran?!"

Kuran rolled his eyes, "Drink from me, Kiryu. I just need to test you a bit."

Zero grimaced, "I haven't even felt the desire for blood since I collapsed."

Kuran narrowed an eye on him, "Just drink."

He slit open his throat and Zero drank with a surplus of irritated growls involved.

His teeth, while still sharper than they should be, didn't sink into the pureblood's flesh, his fangs didn't elongate with hunger, nor did his eyes turn to a violent shade of crimson. He pulled back a minute later, stumbling to his feet, then to the wastebasket in the corner beneath the window where he keeled over and threw up.

At least I didn't throw up on the floor. Or on Kuran, as amusing as that would have been.

Kuran stood up behind him.

"Interesting." He purred.

Wait, purred? What the fuck, Kiryu?

Zero glared up at the pureblood only to find his chin captured in the brunet's hold, each of them locked in a stare- Zero of indignation and Kaname of fascination.

"Kiryu, your eyes are green."

"What?"

Kuran gestured for him to glance at the mirror across the room and Zero did, his brows going sky-high in surprise when he saw the violent-no, toxic shade of green his normally violet eyes were.

Bewilderment glared back at him in his reflection and he snapped his eyes back at Kuran to find the other staring at him in curiosity.

"I'm not a fucking science experiment, Kuran." He snapped, only to find himself caged against the wall.

Okay, he may or may not have growled like a rabies infected dog- but we weren't going to bring that up, kay?

He snapped back at the pureblood with his teeth, making the brunet lean back just far enough for him to land a kick that sent the vampire into the wall on the opposite side of the room with an audible crack as the drywall was punctured and caved in under the pressure of his weight.

Kuran didn't snap back at him, instead gracefully standing back up, righting his suit, and inspecting the damage caused.

"You're stronger than you were before, Kiryu."

Zero took a deep breath-okay, more than 'one' if he was being honest- before replying.

"Lir said the same thing."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear- Lirona burst into the room wearing only her nightgown (which if he were a little more sentient at the moment he would have noticed was way too short for her).

She narrowed her eyes on the both of them, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Zero rubbed his forehead as another headache dawned on him with all the sensitivity of a jackhammer, forcing him to stumble back to the bed to sit, his eyes shut in pain, a grimace on his face.

It was hard to hear for several moments and he sensed rather than noticed Kuran depart, Lirona gently wrapping her arms around him and placing his head in her lap.

She was blessedly warm, and everything about her soothed him- but not as well as he would have liked, the headache evolving into a migraine.

He groaned a bit and didn't feel it when Lirona knocked him unconscious with the aid of a hunter's charm- sending him spiraling back into the world of nightmares that awaited him whenever he shut his eyes for longer than two minutes.

He's running in the forest again, but unlike the dreams before, it's in a forest he recognizes innately as the one surrounding the Academy. Familiar oak trees surround him as he bolts over the bristle and bramble that lines the forest floor.

The moon is in its first quarter and his breathing is heavy and taxing as it leaves him in short pants he takes care to make quiet.

He's a mile away from the Academy fenceline- he can vaguely make out the imposing spire that dominates the horizon- meaning the Night Dorms aren't far off. No, he can get there if he's fast enough and smart enough to evade the Beast that haunts him.

But he can sense it on the periphery, hanging back as if to taunt him. He wouldn't put it past it to taunt him with the chance at escape.

He runs faster, harder, his muscles scream under the stress of it all- he's been running for far too long now. He needs to rest, but he can't afford it- not when he's this close to getting help.

He needs to get to Kuran- he can't beat the Beast alone, but if Kuran were there he could no doubt help put an end to it.

The Beast is hot on his heels now- singing a deadly song only he could hear in the night, weaving a story as old as time- of a hunter cornering its prey, of a wolf closing in on its weaker soon-to-be meal.

Dark toffee soon whispers to him on the breeze and he swiftly changed direction- why is Kuran in the forest, does he sense the animal that is about to corner his pawn?

He breaks into a meadow- the grass dead underfoot- the once sweet flowers decaying in the open air.

Kuran stands in the center- like he's waiting for him.

Why? Who is he waiting for?

Zero slows as he approaches the pureblood, mostly out of sheer confusion as the pureblood makes no move to acknowledge his existence.

"Kuran?"

Zero collapses a foot away from the pureblood as exhaustion floods him- he had been running for too long, he needs to rest.

He needs to sleep- no, he needs to feel safe.

The Beast is gone from his radar, as if the pureblood scared him off, as if Zero collapsing from weakness had killed his hunting hard-on.

Suddenly he notices him.

The man that stands at the far opposite edge of the meadow- cloaked in darkness, his presence lures Zero closer even before his words do.

"Come to me, Zeroine…" he purrs and he finds himself crawling beyond the still pureblood to the unknown male.

He knows he shouldn't approach him- but something pulls him forward, something demands he meet this man. Something he has never before felt- something primeval in origin, something far older than he himself is.

He is important- of this Zero is sure.

Zero stumbles to his feet and walks forward till he stands within killing distance of the male- the male who has a darker aura than even Kuran.

"I can offer you so much more than the pureblooded scum before you…"

He shakes on his feet, "Wh-who are you?"

"I am your destiny- your true mate- and I can offer you anything your heart desires."

His common sense dictates he runs back to Kuran- that this man is dangerous- that he is not to be trusted.

But he's so tired. So weak.

He would give anything to know peace once more- to know respite from the constant hunt. From the constant fear that singes his veins with desperation.

Kuran disappears into a mass of shadows behind them, but he notices only vaguely, too taken in by the aura the male gives off- warm and welcoming, caring almost.

Zero hobbles closer to the male till he is but a foot or two away.

"What is your name?" He asks and the man smiles, his grin the only thing the moonlight dared cast upon.

He steps forward into the light in full and Zero's breath abandons him.

The man was beautiful in all senses of the world- no work of art could ever compare to the male before him.

Short tousled black hair that seemed as dark as obsidian, eyes as deep a blue as the deepest of ocean floors- indeed near black as well. High cheekbones and aristocratic bone structure that Zero longs to touch to see if it-no, he was real.

The man smiles softly at Zero- a smirk mistaken for a charming grin.

"I am the lord of the underworld- master of the dark- the protector of the abandoned- the hero to many but the destined mate of only one…"

He bridges the short distance between them and Zero's eyes fall closed in relief as he run his fingers along the shorter male's cheek, then jaw. Warmth floods him, soothing him of all ills, erasing past pains and abating all aches.

He feels safe. He feels protected.

He feels like he's home once more.

Tears well in his closed eyes as the man's breath fans across his ear and throat.

"I am Nero, and you will be mine."

Their lips meet, but when he opens his eyes he find only his lonely room waiting for him.

Indeed, the only company to be had was that of the evening breeze, dancing in and out of the curtained window- the glass pushed slightly inward, allowing entrance to the wind.

He could feel no new welt- no new ache, no new pounding in his fracturing mind.

The only thing that was new to his room was the scent of fresh strawberries and dark chocolate.

He has never been so calm, yet so full of longing for someone he has never met.

He longs to dream again.

A/N: Thank ya'll for reading and replying to this story- I hope I didn't disappoint even if it is pretty short. Hopefully I will be updating this story every tuesday night/wednesday morning (cringe- sorry) from here on out. I have a bit of outlining to do on this story, but I'll get my shit together for ya'll, I promise. Questions for ya'll: What do you think of Nero? What do you think of Kaname's prodding? How do you think KaZe will develop in this story? Bonus Question: What do ya'll think of the english dubbed Ghost Stories anime? It makes me die laughing every time but I only ever make it past the first episode before I forget about it. Let me know in the comments/reviews! :)


	6. Paralyzer

A/N: Really short chapter, I'm so sorry guys! But here it is, please tell me what you think below! I promise next week's will be longer! :)

 

The pureblood prince's senses were clouded with the constant scent of his mate in the air- sweet roses and crisp apples- indeed, the silver haired male could very well have been standing a foot behind him for all he could tell.

He knew Zero wasn't, despite brief hallucinations of the male appearing in the corners of his gaze- hallucinations that faded to silver dust whenever he deigned to pay them mind, forcing the full of his stare to where they had lingered in his office- whether the ghosts of his mate leaned against the door, curled up in his chair with a book before the fireplace or even peeked out through the halfway open door to his bedroom. He couldn't escape the silverette, even finding himself contemplating how the younger male would react to things that caught his attention.

Every impression his mind could conjure would pale in comparison to Kiryu's actual reactions though, the hunter always had the ability to surpass his expectations even if he was fairly predictable in the pureblood's eyes.

He was awaiting Seiren's report in his office, a headache pulsing at both temples, the pounding near maddening in the silence of the room, made worse every time his pen scribbled out replies to notices or letters or the like.

Was this the bond weighing down on him? Why now? What was happening to him to make him so preoccupied with his Knight of all people? Surely his rejection of the bond should be degrading it sharply- his supposed mate was not even aware of the bond! Why could he not just forget about it?

He clenched his jaw briefly before forcing it to relax begrudgingly- no one could catch him in such a state, it would break the mask he had crafted so carefully over the years as the invincible pureblooded prince, the rising leader of their people. He could be seen as many things- strong, fearless, cunning, but never vulnerable.

Why did the very thought of Zero Kiryu of all creatures make him feel as if he could feel his walls crumbling? He had not even seen the male for three weeks- no, his fiancee was keeping him far away from him.

Morita had threatened him the same night she had asked him to help Kiryu- a deadly warning, a staking of her territory, disguised in flowery words and sharp hints. The words themselves had not mattered- their meaning was as clear as day.

He is mine. You will not toy with what is mine.

His beast demanded he kill the girl- kill the brat that dared to traipse about with his mate's scent clinging to her skin, but he had shoved it aside, he never allowed that part of him to surface. Only Kiryu had ever managed to get a rise out of him and Kaname would not have even that at most times- he would not lose control around some hunter brat.

But as the weeks progressed and Kiryu's scent invaded everything- his scent strengthening, luring the pureblood closer even as Kaname had to force himself away from sneaking into the silver haired prefect's dorm room like some pathetic stalker in the night.

Why did he yearn for Kiryu so badly? Surely this was abnormal, no one had ever spoken to him as to how it felt to cross one's predestined mate but surely this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Maybe he should kill Kiryu to escape him- it would hurt Yuki but he was becoming insane with his need for the former level-D….

His head began to ache with a fresh fury- a stampede of elephants within his skull as he forced himself to work on the paperwork that lay before him on his desk.

Hanabusa was researching for him as well- in the archives at both the Council library and the underground archives in Fuyuki City. Seiren had been away on her own assigned quest, digging more information in the ruined cities up north and a handful of others on the mainland.

She was due within the hour and he busied himself with scribbling out dozens of replies to idiotic requests by the Council, filing away several others for closer note with agitation grating through his veins.

They were getting heavy handed with the amount of busy work they sent him every night- meant to dog him down and lull him into lazy complacency. It wouldn't be long now till the final act would descend on his plans and the battle would commence in full- he needed to keep Kiryu on his best till then at least, and to do that he would have to rely on his second's work and hope it didn't turn into something more than he was prepared to handle.

It was break, leaving him mostly alone in the Dorms as his Inner Circle had all departed except for Aido and Seiren, all except for a few younger stragglers- nobles who were either too devout in their studies and using break time to study further or nobles who despised their families and so wished to remain as far away as possible.

It was understandable, and a bit comforting to not live alone in the Dorm as he had in the early years of the Academy with only the silence to meet him.

It had been better that living under Asato's claws even if only for a week or two and he had always been invited to stay with Cross but had always denied to separate himself as far as he could from Kiryu.

He spent his time off with Yuki more often than not- no doubt gaining him points in her eyes, but he couldn't seem to care even as she still stared up at him with her familiar caring gaze.

I want to care again- I don't want to care about Kiryu. I want to care about Yuki. I want to fulfill my promise to her.

A knock came at the door and Seiren entered at his behest, handing him a manilla file with her basic findings, but he waved her on for the vocal report.

"I discovered a prophecy at the temple steps in the ruins of Ostalago up north along the coast." She said, "I think you'll want to hear this."

He nodded, waving her on.

The ruined city was familiar- he had emerged some ten thousand years ago from the forest that surrounded the city which had already been in ruins and abandoned even at that time as a child. It had fallen a hundred years before the climate change supposedly, noted in surviving ancient texts to have been a safe haven for Oraculi- seers and magus' alike. Much of the city was painted in decaying riddles-prophecies. He had thought them ridiculous until one spoke of his rise as King of their kind.

"Death returns to the land above-the land of the living,

In search of his heart's desire-moonlight born, the Starlit King,

Rejected by almost all- he is led astray by the Pawn- a grand misgiving.

Driven to fall at Death's feet, raised up once more- he will desperately cling,

Truth comes to light and a betrayal is revealed,

But only through true reunion will he be healed.

For Death seeks blessings long denied,

Blessings only received with the possession of the Starlit Bride."

He sent Seiren away as soon as she finished, toying with the prophecy in his head- the only person who could be the Starlit King was Kiryu, he knew it had to be so, but he had been made a pawn as well by Kaname's own hands even if he did refer to him as Yuki's Knight.

Was the Beast in Kiryu's dreams Death? Was Morita the Pawn or was Yuki or someone else the pawn?

His head pulsed and he blew out a harsh breath-he had much to think on- much to worry over- as the final confrontation with Rido drew near.

A/N: Don't kill me over how short it is, but that prophecy had to happen and I wanted to write a chapter from Kaname's point of view. Questions for ya'll this chapter: How do you want the romance to be kickstarted between Zero and Kaname? How do you want the romance to come through for Lirona and Zero? Nero and Zero? How do you think Zero's gonna feel throughout this love puzzle schtick? How should I incorporate Yuki in this story?Let me know below!


	7. Grizzly Man

A/N: Here- and almost three thousand word chapter. I think this is a pretty solid length- not too long, not too short. I'll try to aim to make every chapter about this length, but of course there will still be those chapters that just have to be a little shorter or a little longer. Anyway, I'm back with a way better idea of what I'm doing with this story. A story I thought was one of my least popular but turns out to be in my top three most popular based on reviews? What? Did that happen when I wasn't looking? Anyway, I've written a better outline so you should be getting chapters more often for this story. This chapter marks the return of actual PLOT, in the form of the Rido arc, which will obviously be different than the canon, but still the Rido arc is a thing. My plot line will come full throttle when the Rido arc concludes (*cough*like chapter twenty three, unless there is another chapter added later *cough*), but I promise the Rido arc will be interesting and a lot of it will be different because my story is already so far from canon. Anyway, sorry for the long A/N, here's chapter seven! Enjoy :)

It was Zero and Lirona's night to patrol the campus grounds and they had split up the hour before, each covering one half of the campus, Zero the West and Lirona the East.

It was a quiet night and Zero took peace in the cool breeze brushing up against his face as he flitted about his portion of the grounds, grateful for the reprieve the night offered him as he had yet to receive a welt without due cause and he hadn't received a welt the night before either for that matter.

His head still ached for hours after he first awakened, which made it difficult to function in his classes, but he pushed through it all with barely a grimace because of Lirona's helping hands.

She had been seated beside him in all of their classes and her touch cooled the pounding in his head to a more manageable level as long as she had a hand against him. She rarely released him until his headache was gone for the day because of it, usually an hour and a half after class had let out for the day when they were allowed free time to roam about the campus to stretch their legs before changeover.

She had been his saving grace since she had arrived at the school and he had barely noticed as they fell into an old routine with one another. When they weren't training with one another they were either sitting next to one another in class or relaxing in one of their Dorm rooms, ignoring the world and just taking comfort in one another's presence, words rarely having to be exchanged to pass the time.

It was… perfect, and a small part of him was wary of it all, waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak.

Nothing in his life was ever this easy, and he could almost forget that his twin was out there planning his death over Shizuka's demise- a demise he technically didn't even cause even if he would have had he been given the chance.

No, Kuran had been the one to kill Shizuka and for some reason it seemed he was destined to catch the flack for it.

In the days following Shizuka's death, just before the nightmares had begun and he'd been sent to the clinic, he'd been haunted by his twin's admission following their fight in the old Moon Dorms- that Ichiru had hated him even as children.

He hated himself for inadvertently making his other half feel that way- for failing as an older brother to protect his brother from their parent's resentment.

But then again, their parents hadn't been resentful exactly- uncaring, maybe, but not resentful. No, Ichiru had always been the one to resent others and Zero had been the one to foolishly think his brother had actually cared for him.

It was why he had told the Hunters his brother was dead when Shizuka took him away and they left Zero for dead in the burning remains of the Kiryu family home.

He had said his brother was dead for so long afterward that he had begun to believe it himself, certain his brother had been killed by the pureblood vampiress even if she'd left with him whole that fateful night.

It was why he'd been so surprised by his brother's presence at the old Moon Dorms- he'd begun to believe the lie he told everyone who had asked.

But the fact that his brother was in fact alive, whole, healthy, and above all- human had crushed him more than a bit.

He'd been grateful that Ichiru was alive after the surprise wore off but then when Ichiru told him just how much he hated him… he'd felt like a sail without tether, floating off into the wind with abandon as the world continued without notice around him.

Even Yuki who had seemed to love him had failed to notice and he had forced himself to pretend he was alright even when he most certainly wasn't.

But then the nightmares started and he'd been attacked by that… thing and he'd forgotten the recent events that had troubled him so much before, his priorities changed abruptly as that excruciating pain raced through him and made it difficult to live, let alone think.

And then he had awakened to Lirona and he'd forgotten the pain at the sight of her, forgotten all that had really troubled him.

She had that effect on him- could make him feel safe and near untouchable as long as she was at his side, and he had grown close to her once more- no, he had grown closer to her in the past few weeks than he had ever been before.

She offered him what he had craved above all else- unerring acceptance, and he sank into their burgeoning relationship with relief as everything else that had troubled him before began to seem far off.

Sure, the welts and headaches and dreams still troubled him- but he found himself soothed by her touch, soothed by her always near presence and even those troubles began to seem meaningless as the weeks progressed.

He could see her worry when another welt appeared, could spot her familiar concern when his headaches would last longer than the day before- but he couldn't seem to dredge up the ability to care about it all, his life seeming to find a tether in Lirona as he became almost unable to focus on anyone else.

And with that focus he found himself unable to go without her touch when she was near, their hands almost always clasped in one anothers, their evenings spent with her curling into his side as his fingers teased in and out of her thick auburn curls.

Yesterday night they had finally kissed and he had wondered why they had waited so long to do so.

He had kissed other girls before, had a handful of one night stands in town, and had never balked from sexual touch.

But he had also never really had anything considered a romantic relationship before outside of those one night stands that were never with the same girl twice.

The other Day Class students had taken to watching the pair of hunters in the halls and he could guess it was because he had never signed onto the dating game at the Academy.

Outside of his first and second year at the Academy as a student he had never made a move toward one of the Day Class girls, and the only reason he had his first and second years was to experiment a bit and was always done with the girls in the latter two years of their schooling.

Lirona thought it was hilarious when the rest of the Day Class would stare at them as they walked past- most of them too frightened to approach because of Zero's well deserved reputation as a hardass.

Her lips had been warm and sweet, tasting vaguely of the honey cinnamon glaze that had coated the cinnamon buns sold in the vending machines of the Dorms as snacks as her tongue danced with his own as she had hung over him with one of her knees on either side of his hips to deepen the kiss.

There was something beyond hypnotizing of her taste against his lips as the glaze wore off and he realized she tasted of far more- everything fruity- crisp green apple, sweet grape and sour orange.

He yearned for more even now, a day later, and had only pulled away the night before as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I just don't want to mess this up by getting into bed with you too early." He had said then and she had smiled at him softly, her eyes warm with affection as she caressed his cheek lightly.

"You won't, Zero. But we'll wait as long as you want."

Another sweet smile as she kissed his cheek, her kiss warm and slow to pull away, leaving his cheek tingling when she finally did.

At her words he had wanted to cast his desire to take it slow away, but he knew better than that.

He just didn't want to fuck it up by not doing right by her is all- though a part of him wondered if that was his only reason. He suspected it wasn't as faint memories of a man in his dreams overcame him mind.

Nero.

He couldn't possibly be real… So there should be no reason to slow his relationship with Lirona down for him...

Zero sighed, slowing from his jog as he approached one of the fountain on one of the stray paths, casting out his senses as he did so.

He frowned when he sensed a group of vampires approaching the Academy- he hadn't heard that the Academy was due visitors and he was certain the approaching group of about half a dozen were Nobles and not Es.

So why were they here?

He headed for the main path where they would have to approach from, double checking for the two knives he had hidden in his boots and making sure Bloody Rose was ready just in case anything went awry, nodding to himself when everything was sound.

"Zero!" Lirona called as she approached from the opposite direction once he was on the path itself.

He slowed and waited for her to catch up and she nodded her thanks.

"You sense them too?" He asked and she nodded.

"Kuran and his circle are also on the way." She said and he cast out his senses once more to confirm it.

"Kuran's pissed," He sighed after a moment, "Guess this isn't planned, then."

"What do you think the odds are that this'll be a friendly visit?" Lirona muttered as she withdrew Soul Stealer from beneath her skirt, urging it to its total form with a sigh as he replied.

"Probably somewhere around ten percent, maybe lower. Kuran seems particularly angered by their arrival."

Seiren was the first to arrive of the Inner Circle and Kuran arrived next, the rest of his Inner Circle trickling in behind them.

Lirona nodded to Seiren and Zero cocked a brow at her in surprise.

"You know Seiren?"

Lirona nodded, "I'll explain later. We've run into one another a few times over the past couple of patrols."

He nodded and cast his eyes to Kuran whose mask was in place as always, though his aura displayed just how agitated he was with the recent development.

"Council lackies, no doubt." He said and Zero nodded, expecting as much.

He didn't know of any other vampire group that would be interested in the school, so it made sense.

The group of Nobles approached, coming into sight and stopping several feet away from where they all stood, some of them clearly apprehensive about facing down an agitated pureblood.

Each of the six Nobles wore the crest of the Council- a snake shedding its skin as it curled around the stem of a dying rose.

Zero could sense Kaname's agitation grow as he spotted the crest- so clearly a slight against the Kuran's long reigning dynasty.

Every hunter alive knew the crests of the notable pureblood lines and not a single hunter would be oblivious to the Kuran's own crest- a crimson rose with fatally sharp golden thorns.

The crest of the Council had changed several decades ago to be an insult against the Kuran's, and Zero could see just how much Kaname loathed the Council's existence as the lackies began to speak.

"We have been sent out by the Council's unanimous decree that Hio Shizuka's killer be exterminated."

"And who exactly does the Council think that is?" Kaname asked, his tone polite but his words sharp with barely concealed wrath.

"We have been told that Kiryu Zero was the one that killed her." The leader decreed with a swallow.

Zero frowned at the leader, "I didn't kill her and I don't know where you got the idea that I did."

"You are the only one with due cause to." The leader steeled himself as he turned his attention to Zero, clearly assured that Kuran wouldn't protect someone the Council knew to be a level-D.

Jokes on him, Zero thought, I'm no longer a level-D or a vampire at all.

The leader turned his attention back to Kuran, "He falls under the rule of the Council as a level-D."

"Kiryu-kun is a hunter first and falls under the rule of the Hunters Association first. And if you would bother to cast out your senses you would see he is no vampire." Kaname drawled, his tone bored even as his aura seemed to weigh everyone else down with the weight of his annoyance.

The leader glanced back at Zero with surprise and Zero could sense the creeping of the Noble's aura as he scanned him for confirmation.

He couldn't keep the grimace off his face as his skin felt like it was crawling with ants under the Noble's aura, thoroughly disgusting him.

Lirona entwined her fingers with his and he was immediately calmed and he squeezed her hand in thanks.

"I see…" The leader of the Nobles said, clearly uneasy about how to continue.

"Then who is to blame for Hio Shizuka's death?"

"I am." Kaname admitted, flat and uninterested.

The Council Nobles balked at that, some of them swallowing in apprehension.

"It is well known that the Council does not care about conflicts between others of my station as much as they like to claim to." The pureblood said.

"The Council has decreed that each pureblood's life is sacred to the continuation of our race." The leader's voice quivered and Zero thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in Kuran's eye.

Kuran cocked a brow in reply, daring the Noble to continue. When he didn't he made sure to make them realize just how unwelcome they were.

"You may take your leave." Kuran stated, "And you may tell the Council that they will do well to remember the Academy is under my jurisdiction."

"Hai, Kuran-sama. Excuse us." The leader bowed and the lackies ran for the hills, leaving the Inner Circle, Kuran, and the two prefects present alone.

Kuran nodded to his Circle and they left, some of them hesitating- Aido and Kain primarily- but Takuma urged them to head back to class, leaving Kaname alone with Zero and Lirona.

Lirona let out a breath and kissed Zero's cheek.

"I'll head for the West this time. You take the East when you're done here?"

He nodded and begrudgingly released her hand as she left him alone with the pureblood prince who seemed to want to talk about something with him.

They were silent for a few minutes as they waited for the others to leave them alone fully and Zero sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked up to see Kuran staring at him with an unreadable expression in his wine colored eyes, the pureblood's toffee scent giving the breeze a pleasant warmth that somehow managed to lure Zero in.

The pureblood had always held a primal sway over him- his scent had always sought to lure him to complacency, had always sought to lure him in, and before, Zero had fought his instincts- thinking them to be because of his sinking status as he fully turned into a vampire.

But it wasn't because of his status, he realized now.

No, it had to be for some other reason and he wondered why.

A part of him still screamed to fight the sway the pureblood seemed to hold over him, but Zero was tired of fighting-no, he was tired of being angry, of feeling hatred corrupt his entire being at almost all times.

It had been a long time coming, but he knew he had to stop starting fights for no reason and begin acting like someone deserving of respect instead of an insecure child.

Kuran hadn't made him realize that, neither had Lirona, really, though she had certainly softened him.

It was draining to be so angry for so long, to hate everything and everyone and perhaps that had been why he had mourned the loss of his family so hard- he had missed feeling the comforting absence of hatred, since hate had just become a constant for him after that night.

"Thank you," He said after a moment and Kuran cocked a brow, shock present in his slightly widened stare, the mask disappearing briefly at his words.

"What has brought this on, Kiryu?"

Zero sighed, "I'm tired of fighting over nothing with everyone. You included. That's all."

Kaname stared him down, weighing down the silver haired hunter with his stare even as Zero glanced up at the overhanging waning moon to avoid it.

He didn't want to analyze the pureblood, didn't want to talk really.

He was in a quiet mood, feeling calm and fully relaxed around the pureblood for the first time.

"I'm not saying I'm going soft, Kuran. I'm just tired of being angry all the time."

Kuran said nothing, waiting for him to finish.

"But if you act like a dick I'm still going to call you on it."

"I'd expect nothing less, Kiryu-kun."

Kuran left him there moments later and it wasn't until Zero was back patrolling did he realize the pureblood had never said what he stayed behind to talk about.

A/N: Well, what did ya'll think? My questions for ya'll this chapter- What do you think of Zero's change of mindset? What do you think of Zero in this story in general? Any prediction for how this will change the Rido Arc? Any predictions for when Zero and Kaname actually get together (I'll give you a hint that makes me cringe and I really wish wasn't a reality with this story- it's gonna be a slow burn, which I hate to read myself but that's just how it is). Do you think they'll get together in the Rido Arc or will Lirona and Yuki get in the way? Or I know some of you like Lirona, do you think they should even get together at all? Let me know below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
